


Similarities

by lowlaif



Series: Domestic Androids and their pet Detectives. [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Feel-good, Fluff, Other, just let me have my grumpy but caring detective please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlaif/pseuds/lowlaif
Summary: While Hank was watching his partner with a plainly obvious grudge settled deeply into his facial expressions, aiming to make the other trip through sheer willpower, he noticed something strange happening, leading to him raising an eyebrow in quiet bewilderment.No way.There was no way the android had just done THAT.





	Similarities

Winter had officially begun weeks ago. 

That’s why Hank wasn’t surprised by the snowflakes greeting them languidly dancing across the grey skies, reflecting little bits of light to make it seem like some 14-year-old insecure teenager had vomited a glitter snapchat-filter all over everything in sight. 

Needless to say, the Lieutenant was thoroughly annoyed, thus forced to use this idiotic metaphor in order to describe just how much this weather was getting on his overstrained, taut beyond breaking-point and most importantly _sober_ nerves, since Connor – that insufferable moralizer (or in the old man’s words: _fucking asshole_ ) – had dumped all of the alcohol in their home down the drain without as much as batting an eyelash. 

Well, except for that shitty wink he’d thrown Hank’s way, when the human had finally entered the kitchen and caught the other male in the middle of emptying his liquor, while smiling like a satisfied madman. Madandroid? Maddroid? Whatever, more importantly:

All of it was gone.

Even the Whiskey from 1980.

_Even the fucking Whiskey from 1980._

The Lieutenant honestly felt like crying right now, in the loving memory of a lost one, pressing his ice-cold knuckles against his scorching temples, wincing once more and trying to get at least a semblance of temperature mediation into his head. You would think he was the one with the processor running wild, by the supernova degrees his brain had surely surpassed hours ago. Why the fuck couldn’t this cold withdrawal bullshit wait till tomorrow _after_ they’d finished this ridiculous case with the infamous stripper-widow and her pet turkey?  

_Snapchat isn’t even a thing anymore_ , he reminded himself gruffly, still weirded out by the fact that wireless phones had been considered technological masterpieces during his childhood, sluggishly trudging through the piles of snow that just decided to drop out of nowhere to specifically mess with specifically him.

Meanwhile Connor was strutting through the fluffy white barrier in a completely unaffected fashion, looking like some kind of stupidly handsome model yet again, surely not even bothered by something as insignificant as the weather (that, in this case, was probably a harbinger of Ragnarok) in the slightest. Of course. That dickhead.

While Hank was watching his partner with a plainly obvious grudge settled deeply into his facial expressions, aiming to make the other trip through sheer willpower, he noticed something strange happening, leading to him raising an eyebrow in quiet bewilderment.

No way.

There was no way the android had just done _that._

But as the Lieutenant tried his best to convince himself he was just having some elaborate, deprivation-induced hallucination, Connor _shivered_ again, hands buried between his arms and sides, shielding himself against the cold by bending his back and turning up his collar. Hank raised another eyebrow, both of them almost disappearing in his hairline, observing a _plastic man_ shiver at the cold he’d formerly known to only piss _him_ off royally. Well if that wasn’t an unsuspected turn of events...

Then the old man registered how _strongly_ Connor reacted. It almost seemed to pain him beyond a thermal level, yes, the android almost looked _afraid._ Hank was quite familiar with the shade of darkness covering the other male’s eyes right now. He’d seen it in the mirror after Cole’s death every single morning after all, and he still encountered it in his reflection occasionally, especially when he least expected it. _  
_

Before anything in him could protest at this stupid fucking idea, Hank had already shrugged off his thick jacket and put it around considerably slimmer shoulders, patting his partner on the back while continuing on his way as if nothing happened, adding a bounce to his step so he wouldn’t just _freeze_ right then and there.

It only took a few seconds for the protests to start, as he’d expected, and Hank wondered duly how the other male didn’t end up with a mouthful of snowflakes whenever he said something.

“Lieutenant. I can’t take this. My body won’t be affected on a long-term, while yours-“

“Shaddup. I’m not talking to you after that bullshit you pulled with my favorite Whiskey.”, Hank interrupted with a tone to his voice that could’ve been replacement for a signature at this point. Even Connor couldn’t replicate the exact wavelength.

They went on, sharing a comfortable silence that somehow spread warmth between them, both ignoring the obvious repercussions their behavior was going to cause later. Hank only glanced back a single time, witnessing Connor wrapping himself into the cloth that was clearly too broad for him with a content smile, looking as if Christmas had come a day earlier. Looking glad.

A month prior, Hank still used to think “Just like my son Cole” whenever something like this occurred between the two of them. This time however, his thoughts were just slightly, but oh so vastly differing. 

Snowflakes were getting in his eyes, he had a headache and the damn android by his side had the nerve to start humming, but the Lieutenant simply started to grin despite all this.

“Just like my son.”

***

(Yes, Hank did catch a cold after that, and yes, Connor had to bear all of his old man bitching. But somehow, they were happy.)


End file.
